campaztecroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Nathan Esling
History Name: Nathan Esling Godparent: Itzpapalotl History: Nathan Esling's father, Gunther Esling met Itzpapalotl at a hotel. The goddess was in her usual routine of her sexual misadventures until she met this charming man. Itzpapalotl undoubtly fell in love with him. They began to date after the few minutes of asking Gunther out for a drink. Gunther and Itzpapalotl/Iris soon made love and consummated their love. However, Iris left Gunther after making love to him. Gunther met Itzpapalotl again. This time, she was carrying a baby. The baby, she explained, was their son. Gunther was delighted and asked Itzpapalotl if he could marry her. Itzpapalotl refused telling him that she already can't. This shocked the poor man. Itzpapalotl hanged out with him for a few days and disappeared yet again. The baby was named Nathan Esling. Gunther pined for Itzpapalotl wanting her to come back. Nathan grew up in the neglect of his father and under the care of his babysitter whom he did not enjoy being with. Nathan did poorly at school. The boy was tormented and teased from the start of the day when he came to school. For Gunther, this disappointed him. When Nathan's teacher asked Gunther to see a psychiatrist, Nathan was diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia. Gunther and Nathan soon moved to Albuquerque. At the age of thirteen, Nathan soon saw the reality as not real as it was. He could see strange beings in the mist like giant owls with glowing eyes at night or a dark demoness at crossroads eating men. Nathan at school had no friends except for two, a guy named Alexei and a girl named Yasmin. Nathan managed to escape the grasps of the monsters as Yasmin was protecting him. At fifteen, Nathan asked his friends to come with him to his home to hang out. To his surprise, he found his house wrecked by a strange demoness likened to the one he saw when he was thirteen. The demoness charged at them forcing them to flee. Suddenly, Yasmin took out her sword and slashed the monster and Alexei suddenly shape-shifted and killed him with Yasmin. Confused and disoriented, Nathan found his father's body heavily mutilated. Yasmin and Alexei told him to come with them. The two of them explained that they are from the city of Aztlan. They explained on the way that he was a demigod confusing him more. As he came into the Camp border, Itzpapalotl immediately claimed him in the form of a black butterfly. He is currently the Overseer of Barrack D. Personality Nathan is a very hyper, wild and very playful person. He is bad at flirting though he keeps doing it. He takes his job as an overseer very easily. Nathan has a hobby to search for butterflies and chasing them. Nathan respects his rivals and enemies even if what they did was inhumane. He is known to be able to stand up to most people. Powers Offensive *Children of Itzpapalotl are able to animate a skeleton warrior which will fight fiercely until dismissed. *Children of Itzpapalotl are able to unleash their full strength and speed ata fight and attack to their full potential. Defensive *Children of Itzpapalotl are able to become invulnerable to all kinds of attacks for a short period of time. Passive *Children of Itzpapalotl are able to communicate with the dead. *Children of Itzpapalotl can sense when an infant has died or when someone has a miscarriage. *Children of Itzpapalotl are able to use any kind of weapon proficiently. Supplementary *Children of Itzpapalotl are able to alter their appearance for a short period of time. However, the more they alter and sustain, the more exhausting it gets. *Children of Itzpapalotl can increase the sharpness of a weapon for a short time. *Children of Itzpapalotl are able to sprout bat or butterfly wings for a short period of time. However, the longer they materialize it, the more difficult it is to control their flight. Leadership Powers *In rare cases, Children of Itzpapalotl are able to turn people into the undead. In their undead form, they are under Children of Itzpapalotl's control. However, children of Itzpapalotl cannot command more than two undead. Their undead abilities disappear after a short period of time. Traits *Her children are seductive and can be quite lustful. (female) *Her children are immune to fear and terror. (male) *Her children are more courageous than most especially in fights and battle. Weapons Category:Children of Itzpapalotl Category:Demigods Category:Characters Category:Overseers Category:Male Category:Waiyenoo111 Category:American Category:Straight